Dreams
by KnickknackBox
Summary: Lynne talk to Sissel about her dreams.


Dreams

Disclaimer: Do not own Ghost Trick

* * *

><p>Hey, do you have a minute? Not that you are doing anything else since I am looking after you.<p>

Where to start…? Well I've been getting really strange dreams lately. I bet I know what's going through your head, 'Strange, how's it strange?' It's strange because it starts in the middle of nowhere! And not only that, I also died too! Then it got really, _really _weird! Suddenly time just rewinds itself and the guy who killed me died instead!

You're giving me that odd look… I know it sounds crazy, but that's how it is. I do have other thoughts about what this dream could mean. Like I'm some kind of time warping hero! Or it is a completely different world!

…You're giving me another look now, the one that sort of represents 'Are you serious?'… Of course I'm serious! I wouldn't be so worked up by something like this!

Oh! Detective Jowd, I didn't hear you come in. I guess I'll be going now; Missile is waiting for me at home. We'll talk later!

* * *

><p>Hello? Hmm… Kamila is busy listening to her music and I am supposed to look after her... Hey Missile, can you be a good boy and watch her for me? Thanks pal!<p>

So it is just you and me! Hey, about these dreams… apparently I think my theory that is a different world might be right after all. I mean Detective Jowd was locked away for a crime he would _never_ do! And Kamila has been living with me while her father was locked away.

Those five years must have been painful for her. Her father was locked away and she lost her mother. Right now, I'm really happy that she didn't need to go through that. Also she got you now, so her family has gotten bigger too!

What really bothers me is that man I had saw. He saves me from death… I think about three times now… Wait, he saved me four times actually! I think his name was... Sissel! Hey, isn't your name Sissel too? Heh, sorry! I'm not good with names. He'll be called Ghost Sissel; I don't want to mix up between you two.

To be honest, I don't really know what's going on, well in my dreams anyways. I'm only grabbing information bit by bit; while watching myself going through these events as they unfold. It was frustrating to just watch -and not interact with anyone else- while I sat there trying to figure out what was going on.

Ugh, this is too much to take in! There are so many things are going on in my dream; it's hard to remember everything! There are even times where the dream repeats. Even so, I really want to solve Detective Jowd's case, and why there are so many coincidences. My detective senses tell me that something really **big** happening in my dream… even more than the 'me' would ever suspect.

Oh, hey! You made it home! No, Kamila was doing fine since it is just us four. No problem, just ask again! Sissel I'll be seeing you later!

* * *

><p>Just you and me again Sissel. Oh, Missile is back at home with Inspector Cabanela. Something is going on with those two. I just hope those two don't break anything.<p>

Lately I have been meeting with people that have been shown in my dreams… You know the place I told you about when I began telling you about my dreams? Well that middle of nowhere is actually a junkyard, but that is not what I want to talk about. There was an attendant with a blue pigeon on his head in my dream. And just recently, I met him at the park while I was doing some investigation around the area. Unfortunately he had disappeared on me before I could _even_ ask him anything.

The two undercover cops that I saw at the Chicken Kitchen –in my dream, you know the drill- recently caused a disaster at the station! I won't go into details about that. And just yesterday, I've bumped into the Justice Minister and his family while I was walking Missile!

This is just weird! But you see; now I can't let this case go! Also I starting to think you're the key here! I can't really put my finger on it but… I feel like it is, like everything is coming together.

It's time, I have to go now. Detective Jowd said he will be home soon. I'll talk about this next time we meet!

* * *

><p>Hey Sissel, you're alone with me again. Oh Kamila should be fine with Missile around…<p>

You know… I have a feeling that you know what I'm talking about this whole time. When I began rambling to you about my dreams for the first time, I thought to myself that I must have gotten over my head or something: that a cat can't _understand_ what I'm going through. Yet I kept babbling about these dreams to you whenever we are alone. I can't comprehend why I'm doing this but… this feeling ever since I first met you, I felt like I known you for a long time when I heard your name.

Sissel… Soon I'll reach to the conclusion to my dreams. I think you know what I mean by that.

* * *

><p>Hello Detective Jowd! Umm… I'm here to talk to Sissel if you don't mind. Don't worry about that sir! I'll be back to work as soon as I'm done. Just need a private chat with Sissel, that's all! I'll lock the doors when I am done. I promise! Thank you sir! I appreciate this!<p>

Oh! Sorry did I wake you up? Well this is the best time for us to be alone, since I'll be swamped with work later. You know, the holiday season is done after all.

…Hey Sissel… I remember everything now; well maybe not everything. But I am really grateful for meeting you in that time. Since those ten years have been erased, it's time for a new beginning for all of us. Though it was kind of hard to pass those exams without Inspector Cabanela looking out for me, but in the end, I manage to become a detective!

After I rush out to see you, I saw him. You know the pointy-haired guy that you thought you were. Hey don't give me that look! I told you that I'm terrible with names! Anyway, I talk to him a bit and he wishes to send his regards to you Sissel. I bet you are wondering why he didn't visit you. I wish I knew but I think he's grateful Sissel. And so am I.

Thanks for everything Sissel.


End file.
